Crow Master
The crows inhabiting the Island of Time possess an unnatural intelligence, capable of well-coordinated attacks. This may have something to do with the rumors of creatures referred to as Crow Masters '(the Karasumans)-- powerful beings said to "lead" the crows in their efforts to purge the Island of intruders. It is unknown if Crow Masters were created by the Empress or is simply a byproduct of her enchantments. Either way, care should be taken if they are encountered.They are dressed in blue robes and have red eyes. The Prince encounters a Crow Master shortly after his arrival on the Island, and the fiends harass him on numerous occasions afterwards. They attack by being able to levitate off the ground, and perform fast, graceful sword attacks that can be difficult to evade. Luckily, they are also quite susceptible to the Prince's acrobatic attacks. Also, all of the Crow Master fights can be evaded. Later in the game, the player encounters the Imperial Guards, which are similar in stance to the Crow Masters, but dynamically different in other aspects. 'Strategy The trick to beating the Crow Masters is to catch up to them and make sure you can find a wall to kick-off attack on, or have some manner of getting above them. Using them is a good idea too, if that is your last option, but it is easier to kick off a wall straight through the Crow Masters, which allows you to regain your balance before they do. A similar strategy can be used on the first part of the battle against Mahasti, before the Dark Prince takes over during the Two Thrones. One easy strategy to use against the Crow Master is to vault over him, and then attack him with the aerial vault combo; repeat this until he is dead. Crow Masters are able to divide into many crows in order to fly to higher places. They usually do this during fights after they have taken enough damage. They do it three times before dying in most cases. They are also mostly affected by aerial attacks, but block a lot as well. Crow Masters always use the same weapon, Kerena, which does max damage and has an average attack speed, however, it is very fragile. In one instance, a Crow Master threatens the Prince, but the Dahaka appears and the Crow Master is used by him (using his tentacles) as a sort of club to smack the Prince across the Garden Waterworks, killing the Crow Master at the same time. Crow Masters seem to think of the Prince as a challenge as they encourage him to show them his skills. Also, they won't attack if the prince was knocked from his feet until he stands up again. They even honour him after they were killed by his hand. 'Quotes' "It seems that even I cannot escape my fate." "Defeat does not suit you Prince. Get back on your feet." 'Gallery' 38.jpg Crow Master.jpg PoP-HD-3.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Warrior Within Enemies Category:Sand Enemies Category:Warrior Within Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Deceased Category:Warrior Within Boss Category:Warrior Within Characters Category:Boss Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Leviat